I'm Not Perfect
by Stormysky21
Summary: Sam has been having his cravings for demons blood again, but hasn't told anyone. Castiel finds out on his own. Has angst and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=A Sam and Castiel fic. When Sam comes back from Hell, he is having issues with his demon blood cravings and decides to just keep it quite. A bit of angst though in this since I am good at that kind of thing.

Chapter 1

Castiel P.O.V

I was helping the Winchesters with one of their hunts. Sam showed up, drinking something out of a metal flask. He looked upset and tired. " So what are we hunting?" Sam asked, looking at the ancient house in front of us.

" Demons" Dean told us. Sam looked down, avoiding our eyes. I could see a few tears falling. " Is it ok if I just look stuff up for this mission? You know…..find information on them." he asked.

" Sammy! Are you ducking out! I thought that you were better than this!" Dean yelled. Sam shrugged, still avoiding our eyes. " I just don't want any contact with them. That's all." he said.

Dean snorted. " Fine! Do whatever!" he scowled. I frowned at Dean. " He may have had a reason for his actions, Dean" I said. Dean looked at me for a moment, but said nothing.

I sighed, irritated with the older Winchester and went to see how Sam was at the hotel that they were staying at.

Sam P.O.V

I looked up the place that Dean was at on-line and called him and told him how old the building was and the building's history. Then I hung up the phone and ordered some pizza so that I would have something to eat.

There was a knock on the door. The pizza guy stood there and I paid him. As I set the food down, I saw Castiel in the room. " Thought that you would be with Dean" I told him. He shrugged. " I wanted to see if you were ok." he told me.

" I'm fine. Just gave Dean some information about the place that he was at….the only information that I could find" I said. " So I am just kind of getting ready to have Supper."

" There was a reason why you wanted to avoid demons….wasn't there?" Cas said. I chuckled. He was pretty smart. I wasn't that surprised that he knowticed.

" I'm having demon-blood cravings again, Cas. I would rather be in the hotel doing something on-line to keep myself active than throwing myself into a field full of demons during this time." I said.

He was quite. " Was that flask full of….." he started. I nodded. " I'm not fully controlled. You have known me for awhile." I sighed.

Then I fealt him wrap his arms around me. " I'm happy that you are just staying here and not out there though." he told me.

We stayed with one another until Dean got back. " You bought Supper" he said, indicating the pizza. I nodded. I grabbed three pizzas and went off to watch tv.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Castiel P.O.V

It had been a few days since the demon hunt. Sam's cravings had not died down and Dean was still horrible to him when he asked to ditch hunts when it was demons.

I stayed back this time instead of going with Sam and keeping him company. " You have no clue at times! Sam is staying away from demons for a reason." I said and took off after Sam.

When I caught up to Sam, he looked at me. " Your brother can be so stubborn at times. Do you know that?" I told him. Sam shrugged a bit. He was….had to be…..the most sensitive one out of the Winchesters.

Sam stopped to pick up some Chinese for Supper and then they headed back to the hotel. When they got to their hotel room, Sam set their stuff down and grabbed his and my food. " Here" he said, giving me my food.

Dean would most likely be out late, hunting the demons and then when he got back…..he would scream and yell at Sam. " Are you staying?" I asked.

Sam had been thinking about just leaving Dean due to his behavior lately. " I'm most likely going to pack and leave tonight. I cant take him hitting and yelling at me any more so after I am done eating, I am most likely leaving. What are you going to do? Stay with Dean?" Sam said.

I frowned. " I'm going you, Sam." I said. " But I want to give your brother a piece of my mind before I leave him." Sam rose an eyebrow. " I thought that you were a holy creature from heaven?" he said.

" I am…but that doesn't mean that I can't plot revenge at times." I said. Sam chuckled at his behavior. " Don't worry. It is only a small talk with him" the I replied.

And Dean was going to litsen to every word I said if I had to pin him down and yell at him. " Well, I am going to go pack." he told me.

I smirked. Time to get ready. Before Sam left, he told me that he would meet me at this bar called " Barry's Bar". I nodded and waited for Dean.

Dean opened the door, dragging in all of his hunting gear. " Sammy! You lazy….." he started and then looked around, knowticing that Sam was gone.

" He left, Dean. Sam decided that he was working alone." I told him. Dean was quite, taking it in. " So you thought that he was avoiding hunting and was lazy when he ducked out of it? Ever knowticed that it was only demon hunts that he ducked out of? Ever asked him why?" I asked.

Dean shook his head. " What are you getting at, Cas?" he asked. " I'm going with Sam. I knew what was up. I went after him the first time he did that and asked him. His cravings for demon blood are back." I said. " What would of happened if other hunters found him…..huh, Dean?"

Silence. Dean looked down, knowing the answer. Sam would have been killed. " See you, Dean." I told him. " You're going" he said.

" Someone needs to make sure that Sam can control himself and you weren't doing it." I said. Dean gulped. " Please! Both of you! Come back! I don't want him out in the world alone with his cravings going wild!" he said.

I sighed. " I'll talk to him, but I don't know if he is ok with it any more." I said. I went to where Sam was. " Your brother wants you back and is very worried about you being out by yourself with your cravings." I said.

Sam was quite for a moment, looking in the direction of the town that we just stayed the night at and then he called Dean. " I'll be back soon" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V

He was strong willed and over-protective like his father. That was how Dean was but he also missed the things that showed that most people would always knowtice. Dean sighed and sat down in a chair, swearing and waited for the 2 of them to return.

After about an hour the door opened and Sam and Castiel entered the hotel. Sam looked tired and like he needed a good night's rest.

Castiel laid him on one of the beds. " He knows that you're an over-protective sibling and that most of your actions is based off of that." Castiel said. " But we need to stay a team, Dean. Especially when a bunch of hunters and angels want him dead and a bunch of demons just want him."

Dean sighed, hating it. His brother should of got the normal college life and the happy times at Stanford instead of having his dorm caught on fire. " Some things just suck for people and some people just need to suck it up and be standing firm." Dean said. Castiel smiled a bit, knowing what Dean was thinking about.

Normal P.O.V

They woke up on the outside of town laying on the street. Mary and John Winchester laid there for a moment before getting up. John knowticed all his hunting gear was attached to his pants and everything(like it was suppose to)and decided to go see if Bobby was ok as well as Sam and Dean.

He sighed and got up. Mary was doing the same but was looking at the gun attached to his jeans now. " I know a friend. We should talk to him and ask how Sam and Dean are lately. He would know." John said. She nodded.

The 2 left heading off to Bobby's.

Castiel P.O.V

We had gone to Bobby's for safety reasons due to Sam's blood hunger. Sam felt fine with it but due to the panic room and everything, Dean didn't like it much. Bobby made cheeseburgers and fries for supper and got everyone out something to drink.

Sam was keeping himself busy so that he wouldn't think about demon blood. After Supper and everything, we heard a knock on the door.

" You idgets all get ready for bed. I'll check the door." Bobby said. We nodded and headed off to our bedrooms. We heard a few cries of surprise and some other sounds and then " Boys get down here. Someone wants to see you?" Bobby said.

" Your parents. I brought them out of hell." I said to Sam. He smiled slightly and hugged me tightly. " Thanks Cas" he said.

Normal P.O.V

John and Mary looked around the small house full of books. One had a tiny flask by it and it smelled odd. " That's Sam's study corner." Bobby said. " What's in the flask? It smells odd." John said. " I think I know. It's demon's blood isn't it." Mary said, already suspecting her youngest would get cravings.

Bobby nodded. " Sam and Dean are here due to his blood cravings basically. He doesn't drink much of that flask and I usually mix a lot of juice in that so there isn't much blood in it."

The 3 of them heard footsteps and Sam, Castiel and Dean all came downstairs. " Hi boys. Your parents are back." Bobby said. " Yeah. I know. Cas just told me that he pulled them out of hell." Sam said.

" Castiel is the angel with us. He has been helping them with a few hunts." Bobby told John. " Well it's nice to meet you Castiel." John said.

Castiel smiled a bit. John and Mary both used to pray to him a lot. Almost as much as Sam did. Sam gave up praying because almost everyone saw him as a demonic piece of filth.

" So you 2 are hunters" Mary asked Sam and Dean. " Sam used to go to college but his dorm was burnt down in his final year of college. In fact, his girlfriend was pinned to the ceiling and the whole building was lit up on fire. Dad and I were already hunters at the time and we had no choice but to take Sam with us when the fire happened so I had Sam come with me." Dean told me.

Mary figured something like that would happen too. " I was told to watch Sam several times and did a few times but sort of waundered off. I am a bit of a loner more than a order soldier person." Meg(who now was the Winchester's friend and partner now)said.

" Meg was one of yellow-eyes workers however she is close friends with Castiel and changed quite a bit. " You wouldn't know a substitute for blood hunger pains would you?" Sam asked.

" Yeah but it's gross and your brother most likely would not want you to try it. It's best you stay on a more normal diet Sam." Meg said. John sighed. " You trust her ok?" he asked Dean.

" Meg agreed to help Sam in front of me, Cas, and Bobby or in front of any of us and she agreed to take part of any team effort without any issue which isn't something Ruby did so I have no complaint especially when she kept up that deal without showing no mischeviousness." Dean said.

" Well Clairance. I'm going to go and check into a hotel for the night. See you guys later." Meg said. Castiel and Sam were the 2 she knew the most.

" Mary, John...there are 2 rooms on the edge of the hallway that you can use." Bobby said. Sam bent down and grabbed his bag. " And where the hell do you think you're going boy?!" Bobby asked.

" Getting more books and supplies." Sam stated simply. " My lab top also broke so I need to buy a new one."

" Someone is going with you." Bobby said. " I will." Mary said. " I am not that tired and just got here anyways."

The 2 got inside the impala and left.


End file.
